Lotus Legends Movie 1: The Light of Yamanouchi
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Movie 1 of 3 of Lotus Legends. The spirit of Darkness, a great evil of all time, is accidently released by Monkey Fist. And Darkness is after Kim's power! Can the Lotus Guardians find The Light of Yamanouchi to defeat Darkness? COMPLETE!
1. The Sacred Lamp of Darkness

**Lotus Legends Movie #1: The Light of Yamanouchi**

**Summary:**

Special 1 out of 3 from the series, Lotus Legends. When Darkness is released from his tomb by Monkey Fist, the Lotus Guardians are in for the greatest battle of all. The first part of the Lotus Legends Trial begins now.

* * *

**Cast List**

**Every movie has a cast. If this was a real movie, it would by animated, and the following would be the cast...**

Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible/Miriam Spirit

Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable/Jonathan Story

Keiko Agena as Yori Matsuri/Rumiko Higurashi

Lisa Ortiz as Kiara

George Takei as Master Sensai

Tom Kane as Monkey Fist

Veronica Taylor as Adult Kiara

Eric Stuart as Darkness

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_The first movie is finally here! A little note, that each chapter will be called a "scroll" for each movie. So Scroll One, would be Chapter One. Now, here's Scroll One: The Sacred Lamp of Darkness. Scroll Two: Dark Illness will be up soon. Enjoy the show and review! See ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Scroll One: The Sacred Lamp of Darkness**

"Finally!" Monkey Fist cried, "The Sacred Lamp of Darkness is finally mine!"

"Drop it, Monkey Fist!"

Monkey Fist turned to see three 19 year old teens. Yori Matsuri, Ron Stoppable, and, the owner of the voice, Kim Possible. They were in their Lotus Guardian forms.

"THE LOTUS GUARDIANS?" Monkey Fist cried in defeat.

"Drop the Sacred Lamp of Darkness now or suffer the consequences!" Rumiko demanded.

"Never!" Monkey fist cried, "Monkey Ninjas, ATTACK!"

Monkeys dressed in black ninja suits charged towards the three teens.

"Guardians!" Miriam cried, "Prepare your weapons!"

"On it, Miriam!" Jonathan answered, withdrawing the Lotus Blade from its sheath. The blade glowed and enlarged.

"Ready, Spirit-san!" Rumiko answered, unfolding her Dragon Fan.

"And I'm ready!" Miriam said, preparing a bamboo arrow on her bamboo bow.

"Let's do this!" Jonathan cried, "Hiya! Lotus Slash!"

"Hya!" Rumiko cried, "Wind Blade!"

"Spirit...Arr..." Miriam groaned in pain a she felt her energy being sucked out. She used her remaining energy and cried out, "SPIRIT ARROW!"

The three attacks collided and demolished every single monkey into mist. Same with Monkey Fist. But by the time the attacks hit him, it was too late. The spirit of Darkness was released.

Miriam collasped to the ground, weak, and changed back to Kim. Kim shot her eyes open and gasped at the sight of Darkness' spirit being released. She shot up to her feet and tried to catch it. It was no use.

"No!" Kim cried as the others changed back also, "We're too late!"

"The spirit will be released in its physical form by tomorrow at exactly the same time it was released today." Yori explained.

"Oh, man!" Ron groaned, "That only leaves us with 24 hours!"

"True." Kim said, "C'mon! Let's go back to the school. Master Sensai doesn't know we're here, remember?"

"Oh no!" Yori exclaimed, "We must return before he wakes up!"

"Not to mention I didn't tell Rufus we even left!" Ron said.

"C'mon!" Kim said, "I bet Kiara can help us."

"Where is that little blue fox anyway?" Ron asked.

"I'll call her." Kim said, then whistled into the forests of Yamanouchi Mountain, "Kiara!"

"Whoo-hoo!" a young, childish voice came from the distance.

"C'mon, Kiara!" Kim called, "Emergancy Ride is needed!"

"All right!" Kiara exclaimed, landing on her fours infront of Kim's feet, "Did you guys sneak out again?"

"What else would it look like to you?" Kim asked as Kiara climbed onto her hand, "Okay, Kiara. Just like practice. Loop-de-loop, and TRANSFORM!"

in a spiral of blue magic, Kiara transformed from a playful baby blue fox, to a grown up female blue fox.

"Great job, Kiara!" Kim congratulated, mounting on Kiara's back.

"Hop on, you guys!" Kiara said in an older voice.

The two remaining Lotus Guardians mounted on Kiara's back behind Kim. Kiara flew into the night sky towards the secret school of Yamanouchi.

* * *

"Whatever you do, be quiet."

"OKAY!"

"SHHHHHHHH!"

Too late. The outdoor lanterns of each dorm and shrine in the school grounds turned on.

"Nice going, Kiara." Kim groaned.

"What?" Kiara asked.

"Did you three sneak out AGAIN?" a voice snapped.

The three gasped. "Master Sensai!"

Kim, Ron, Yori, and Kiara, bowed respectfully to their teacher.

The elder walked over to them. On his shoulder sat a pink naked mole rat, his whole body practically red with anger.

"Sorry, Rufus." Ron said apoligetically, "I had to. It was dangerous."

"DANGEROUS?" Master Sensai bellowed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY _DANGEROUS?_"

"Nice going, blabbermouth." Kim groaned.

"Sorry!" Ron retorted.

"Stoppable-san! Possible-san!" Yori groaned, "We are infront of our master!"


	2. Dark Illness

**Scroll Two: Dark Illness**

_Author's Note:_

_Oh! I almost forgot about Chiko! Thanks for reminding me, Lydia King! Chiko will be helping out with the battles, and, if he was to be played by an actor, it would be Ikue Ootani. You might know her for playing as Pikachu from Pokemon. She is really good with animal voices! So, here's Scroll Two: Dark Illness! Scroll Three: Darkness will be up soon. Sorry for taking so long! Also, this will be a fairly short chapter. Enjoy and review please! No flames allowed as usual! See ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Possible-san, what in the world are you doing?" Yori exclaimed.

Kim stopped practicing her cheerleading moves and smiled sheepishly when she saw Yori at the door of their dorm.

"Ah, something that us american females do." Kim explained, "Cheerleading. Takes a long time to master. With all those flips and stuff."

"Oh, I see." Yori said, realising what it was, "You are very good at it. For a minute there, I thought you were doing Tai-Chi the wrong way!"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Oh no..." Kim frowned.

"Down, Chiko!" Yori exclaimed, signaling the beagle to calm down, "Asuari, Chiko! Asuari!"

Chiko replied quickly, and sat down calmly, panting and wagging his tail.

"Good boy." Yori smiled, handing him a doggy treat. Chiko happily accepted it and began munching on it.

"Remind me again what 'asuari' means." Kim said to Yori.

"It means 'sit' in Japanese." Yori replied, "Only, I have to say it twice just to make Chiko listen. He does not really respond to english. Although, I try to make him more used to it. It is not easy."

"I understand." Kim replied, "It took me a while to get used to your language."

"Have you tried writing it?" Yori asked.

"Not really." Kim answered, petting Chiko's head, "Although, I'm helping Master Sensai make talismans for my arrows. You should make your own for your fan. Ron doesn't use talismans."

"So, it is just the females?" Yori asked.

"Yep." Kim answered, "Just us girls."

Chiko began to bark wildly.

"Asuari, Chiko." the two girls said.

Chiko responded. Yori handed another doggy biscuit to Chiko.

"Why not go n-ow!" Kim crouched in pain.

"Possible-san, what's wrong?" Yori asked worriedly, falling to Kim's aid.

"Darkness..." Kim replied, straining in pain, "He's realeased early! Darkness cast a curse on Miriam when he was released. So I took her place after she fell unconcious. Oh..."

"Possible-san!" Yori exclaimed. It was too late. Kim fell to the ground unconcious.

"Stoppable-san!" Yori called, "Possible-san is ill!"

"WHAT?" Ron crashed in the Lotus Guardians' dorm and stumbled out hurriedly, with Rufus hanging on for life on his shoulder. He dropped down to Ron's pocket as Ron bent down to Kim's aid.

"She said that Darkness was released early." Yori explained.

Ron checked his watch as Chiko whined worriedly, nudging Kim's limp body. "Early is right, we had about 12 more hours! It's way too early!"

"We must bring her to Master Sensai." Yori said.

"On it." Ron replied. He scooped up Kim's limp body and ran to the First Aid shrine.

"Master Sensai!" Ron cried, "We have a problem!"

* * *

"Darkness is indeed released early." Master Sensai said darkly. Chiko cocked his head confused.

"Do not worry, Chiko!" Master Sensai said lightly, "You will not have to worry about the battle. But, you, Lotus Guardians, must. This is the first task of the Lotus Legend. The first of three trials. According to this one, you must defeat Darkness. But, in order to do so, you must find the Light of Yamanouchi. His spirit will rest within a selected male. It could be anyone, so search wisely. For now, you must fight Darkness, until he is weak enough to retreat long enough to find the Light of Yamanouchi until your next encounter. Remember, only the light, can relinquish the dark."

"But what about Kim and Miriam?" Kiara asked, entering the room.

"Kiara!" Ron exclaimed.

"You think I'd miss this when Kim's ill?" Kiara furrowed, "No way!"

"Kiara, you have seen the Light of Yamanouchi before, haven't you?" Master Sensai asked.

"Oh yeah, maaaaany, many, many, years ago. I think about...uh...5000 years ago, when the first Lotus Guardians were created." Kiara replied.

"Then you would remember the scent of one." Master Sensai said.

"Oh, yeah." Kiara answered, "In fact," - Kiara sniffed the air - "His spirit's somewhere in the school. Unfourtunatly, I can't tell exactly where he is. If the scent gets any stronger, that means we're getting close. Right now, it's pretty strong, but I don't think strong enough."

"That will help soon." Master Sensai said. Chiko barked in agreement.

Kim stirred in her sleep, then woke up. "Where...where am I?" Kim wondered out loud, sitting upstraight in her bed.

"You're in the First Aid shrine, Kim." Ron answered, "You fainted outside because of Darkness' curse. We're going to have to chase after it. You up for it?"

Kim's tired expression turned into a excited one. "You bet! Wish us luck, Master Sensai!"

Kim got out of bed, bowed to her master, and ran out of the shrine and into the Lotus Shrine's dorm.


	3. Darkness

**Scroll Three: Darkness**

_Author's Note:_

_Even with a finger injury from rollerblading I can still type! Here's Scroll Three: Darkness! Enjoy and review please! Until Scroll Four: Saving Kim, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"This is where he will be appearing..." Yori explained as they waited at an abandoned building in Yamanouchi.

"No wonder, take a look at this place." Ron said, "This place is so dark."

Then, Kim felt a chill go up her spine. She gasped and jerked back.

_"Kimberly Ann, what's wrong?"_ Miriam asked from the back of Kim's mind.

"Darkness..." Kim mustered, "He's here..."

Kim held up her trembling hands of fear, and held the Bamboo Bow and Arrow infront of her, in the battle ready stance.

"Come out, Darkness..." Kim said bravely, "We know you're here..."

"My, you are a smart guardian..." a voice said.

The Lotus Guardians turned to see a figure walk out of the shadows.

It was a man. He seemed to be in his early 20's. He had pale skin, long dark hair, and red piercing eyes. He wore a black long jacket with black armour pads selected parts of his body where the coat covered. He wore knee high black boots that had metal on the back of the boots in the form of spikes.

"Darkness..." Kim growled.

Darkness grimaced and motioned Kim to come closer. "Drop your bow and come closer. I want to take a better look at you..."

Kim lowered her bow and arrow, hid it behind her back, and changed it to the sword mode. She kept it hidden behind her back and cautiously walked towards Darkness.

Darkness put his hand under Kim's chin and raised it to the level of his eyes to match with her's.

"My, you are the most beautiful guardian I have seen in the past years." Darkness smiled.

But Kim wasn't happy. And neither was Ron. His Lotus Blade glowed brightly, as Kim's grip on the wooden sword tightened. Her expression furrowed.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Kim snapped, holding the wooden sword's point inches away from Darkness' face.

Darkness' frantic look turned into a dark one. He smirked darkly, as his eyes glowed red.

The sword was resummoned back into a bow, and disappeared into a dust of sparkles, which returned to the form of the Bamboo Pendant. Kim gasped, and screamed when Darkness grabbed her wrist, and twisted her close to his body. He locked her in with one arm and held a large gun against Kim's ear with the other. Kim gritted her teeth. She knew she couldn't escape. Even if she tried, Darkness would shoot her right away.

"Yori! Get help!" Ron demanded. Yori answered and ran back to warn Master Sensai.

"Chiko! Stay and help Possible-san!" Yori told the beagle.

Chiko barked. Then he turned and growled at Darkness. He barked ferociously.

"Surrender now, or your friend here will die within my grasp!" Darkness threatened.

"Don't listen to him, Ron!" Kim cried, "Save yourself and the others! Forget about me!"

"Be quiet, guardian!" Darkness growled, "Or the next thing you know, you'll be dead on the ground!"

"I won't let you harm Kim!" Ron shot back, his Lotus Blade flaring.

Rufus chittered angrily on Ron's shoulder.

Kim noticed that Darkness wasn't looking. She suddenly had an idea to escape without being shot.

Kim bit Darkness' ear, making him scream in pain and hold onto his bloody ear with both hands, making him release Kim and let go of the gun.

Kim spat the blood out of her mouth with her saliva and cried, "Run!"

Kiara ran outside with the others following her. While Ron and Chiko caught up with Kiara, Kim didn't.

Darkness grabbed Kim's pigtail in which the style she was wearing at the moment, and pulled her back into his grasp.

Ron heard Kim's scream and whirled around. He was only a meter away.

"Kim!" Ron cried.

"Leave without me!" Kim cried as Darkness disappeared into smoke, taking Kim with him.

"Kim, no!" Ron screamed as the smoke disappeared and Yori and Master Sensai ran towards their direction. Chiko began barking wildly, then whimpered when the smoke cleared.

"Stoppable-san, what happened?" Master Sensai asked.

Ron growled in anger and kicked the building's wall, and fell on his knees, crying.

"He's gone..." Ron wept, "And he took Possible-san with him..."

That was the first time Ron ever addressed Kim that way.

"No, we're too late!" Yori gasped.

"We will have to track Possible-san down." Master Sensai said, "And Darkness."

* * *

"I should have known..." Master Sensai mumbled.

The remaining Lotus Guardians, their pets, and Master Sensai had returned to the Yamanouchi School.

"What did you sense, Master Sensai?" Yori asked.

"She is at Darkness' Cave," Master Sensai answered, "It is located onMount Fuji."

"The Mountain of Immortality..." Yori muttered.

"Aren't there four lakes that surround Mount Fuji?" Ron wondered out loud.

"Yes." Master Sensai answered, "And I am afraid, that Possible-san might be sent into the depths of the water and to her death in one of the four lakes. You must save her before it's too late."

"But we do not know who the Light of Yamanouchi is!" Yori exclaimed, "We cannot defeat him without the Light of Yamanouchi!"

"Okay, maybe it's time I spoke up!" Kiara said, "Ever since Master Sensai asked me to look for the scent of the Light of Yamanouchi, the scent has been following me, even at the scene where Kim was kidnapped by Darkness. Even when Kim disappeared, the scent was still there."

"Then why didn't he save Kim in the first place?" Ron growled angrily.

"Y'see? That's the thing!" Kiara answered, "The Light of Yamanouchi was right under our noses! The Light of Yamanouchi, is Ron! And he's the only one who could defeat Darkness and save Kim and the world!"


	4. Saving Kim

**Scroll Four: Saving Kim**

_Author's Note:_

_Scroll Four: Saving Kim is finally here! Enjoy and review it please! This is probably the longest chapter yet! The great battle, Scroll Five: Diamond's Love, will start soon! For now, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Stoppable-san, where are you going?" Yori exclaimed as Ron ran out of the school campus.

"I'm going to save Kim!" Ron replied.

"Are you crazy?" Kiara exclaimed, "You can get killed! Do you know how many Hells he suffered through to gain revenge on the Lotus Guardians many times? Thousands!"

"It was only seven Hells, Kiara." Ron corrected.

"Still!" Kiara exclaimed, "That's a lot! You can't risk it! He's stronger now!"

"I don't care!" Ron exclaimed, "If I die, I'll die with honour. And I'll make sure that Kim escapes before my last breath."

"Stoppable-san, no!" Yori called, as Ron leaped from tree to tree, mountain to mountain, towards Darkness' Cave.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Kim snapped, writhing in the dark arms of Darkness' spell.

"Don't think I'll let you get away so easily!" Darkness grimaced.

"My friends will come to rescue me." Kim warned, "So set me free if you don't want to be sent to another eighth Hell."

"My, you are a tough one." Darkness clicked his tongue, "I'll doubt I'll be able to turn you around. Although, I'm sure I can do something else. Maybe, torture the one who is coming to rescue you..."

Darkness held up his hand as swirls of black magic created a scene, of the mountain's forest. Then, a dash of blue light dashed past.

Darkness made the screen's eye follow the light, until it stopped.

Kim gasped. "No... You wouldn't!"

"Believe me, I will." Darkness snapped back, erasing the screen to mist.

Kim yearned to see Ron's face again. She soon broke into tears.

"Now, now, I'm sure that Jonathan's reincarnation would surely not want to see you cry. Especially before he's exterminated."

"You wouldn't!" Kim screamed through her tears, her pigtails bouncing angrily with the movement of her head.

"You think I'll let him off easy?" Darkness snapped.

Kim turned away and growled angrily, "You monster..."

"Well, that's what I am, am I?" Darkness smirked.

Kim felt herself break into more tears.

"Ron..." she sobbed, "Please come and save me..."

* * *

Ron dashed through the mountainous forests. He dodged every tree, and every obstacle in his way, leaving behind a bright hue of blue behind him. Finally, he stopped in an opening. He looked around. He sensed the presence of a dark aura.

But somewhere, in that presence, was also a pure one. A pure aura in sorrow and pain. He knew who that was.

"Kim!" Ron cried, "I'm coming! Hold on!"

Ron unsheathed his Lotus Blade, and slashed it, crying out, "Lotus Illusion!"

The spiralling whisps of white and blue magic created the invisible image into a visible one. Darkness' Cave.

Ron kept his Lotus Blade grasped in his hand and rushed inside the dark cave.

Behind though, was Yori, on Kiara's back.

"Think we should go after him?" Kiara asked, in her adult form.

"We must." Yori nodded.

* * *

"Your rescuer is approaching, Kimberly Ann." Darkness smiled, "And nearing his hour of death."

"Shut up!" Kim sobbed, "SHUT UP!"

"If it tortures you..." Darkness smirked.

Kim didn't take his word for it.

"You know," Darkness taunted, "I'm still wondering how to kill him..."

Then, Kim had enough. She wanted to plug her ears and scream as loud as her lungs would allow her. Instead, she began singing the old song that her father used to sing to her when she was a little girl as loud as she can.

"♬There I was just walkin' down the street, singin' do-da-dee-dee-dee-dee-dum dee-dee-do!♬" Kim continued to sing as loud as she could through her tears. The smoke cleared, allowing her to plug her ears while she continued to sing.

* * *

Ron haulted to a stop, and so did Kiara and Yori. By now, Kiara was tiny. Which caused a huge problem...

"Yeow!" Ron whirled around to see Kiara, at his feet, looking up at him sheepishly.

"If you're here..." Ron muttered.

"Uh..." Kiara smiled sheepishly, "Hee hee hee... Gaaaaah! Yeow!"

"Don't think you're goin' anywhere!" Ron snapped, grabbing her by the fur collar, where she was supposed to feel no pain. Apparently, that was just an excuse to escape, "And don't even think about faking that yeow!"

"Damn!" Kiara cursed herself, "Caught red pawed!"

"Kiara-chan!" Yori snapped, "What are you doing - oh my... I hope you didn't bump into him, Kiara-chan."

"Afraid so, Yori-sama." Kiara frowned.

"Why were you guys following me?" Ron snapped, "I said not to follow me!"

"You never said not to follow you!" Kiara corrected.

"Whatever!" Ron sighed, "Looks like I have no choice. I'll have to take you guys with me."

Then, there was a familiar voice, singing a familiar tune.

"What is that voice singing?" Yori wondered out loud.

"That's no ordinary voice!" Ron exclaimed, dropping Kiara, "That's Kim! Oh my god, she only sings that song when she's desperate! C'mon!"

* * *

"Be quiet, baka!" Darkness snapped.

"Shut up!" Kim snapped back, still plugging her ears, "Don't even talk to me! ♬There I was just walkin' down the street, singin' do-da-dee-dee-dee-dee dum-dee-dee-do♬ -"

"Kim!"

Kim unplugged her ears and looked up.

"Ron! Yori! Kiara!" Kim cried, "Get ourselves out of here! Now!"

"Not until you're set free!" Ron called back, "Lotus Slash!"

The attack was sent flying towards Darkness. Darkness just held out his hand, turned the blue attack to black and purple, and directed it to Kim.

"Kim! No!" Ron screamed.

The scream of agony from his loved one's voice began to die as the smoke cleared. Kim was found unconcious, lying on the floor on splintered pieces of wood from the chair that she sat at.

"Possible-san!" Yori screamed.

"Kimberly-sama! No!" Kiara screamed.

Ron felt himself fume with anger.

"This is much better than murder..." Darkness cackled.

The more Darkness laughed, and the more Ron looked at Kim's unconcious body, the more angry he got, until the Lotus Blade turned a blood red.

"What is this?" Darkness laughed, "The Light of Yamanouchi is getting angry? Oh, this is just too much to ask for!"

"How did you know?" Ron demanded through gritted teeth.

"How did I know?" Darkness smirked, "I can see all with my dark magic! I heard the little neko talk about you being the Light of Yamanouchi! That's why I'm torturing you!"

"Well then, you're gonna regret it!" Ron growled. He charged towards Darkness and cried, "Lotus Lights!"


	5. Diamond's Love

**Scroll Five: Diamond's Love**

_Author's Note:_

_The semi-conclusion to "The Light of Yamanouchi!" Here's Scroll Five: Diamond's Love, and until Scroll Six: This Year (featuring A-Teens' "This Year" from the Kim Possible Soundtrack), see ya! Enjoy and review! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Well then, you're gonna regret it!" Ron growled. He charged towards Darkness and cried, "Lotus Lights!"

The swirls and flashes of blue and white lights surrounded the battlefield, with Yori, Kiara, and Kim, left outside the swirling coloseum.

Inside, a battle was beginning.

"What is this, Jonathan?" Darkness demanded.

In a flurry of lights, Ron changed into his incarnation, Jonathan Story.

"A little battlefield." Jonathan replied, "What's wrong, Darkness? I thought you liked battlefields."

"Don't get it started..." Darkness threatened.

"Well, live with it!" Jonathan replied, "Lotus Slash!"

Darkness dodged the attack, making the attack crash into the swirling vortex of light.

"What's the meaning of this, Jonathan?" Darkness demanded angrily, after seeing what happened to the attack.

"Yeah, forgot to remind you." Jonathan smiled, twirling his blade around, "The walls destroy anything that touches them, unless they're pure of heart. Which means, instead of being destroyed, they go through the battlefield, and have to come back in to continue the battle. Impressive, huh?"

"Grrr..." Darknes growled, "You're going to regret this."

"Oh, don't worry." Jonathan said tauntingly, "I never regret every mistake I made. I just forgive and forget. Although, I doubt I'll be able to forget about this one 'mistake'."

"Shut up and get on with the battle!" Darkness demanded, swirling a black disc of light towards Jonathan.

Jonathan just held the Lotus Blade infront of him, as the disc was reflected towards Darkness, in a blue and white light instead.

Back outside, a certain someone was waking up.

Yori and Kiara gasped when they heard a groan. The two whirled around to see a figure, rise from the dust, but it wasn't Kim.

"That doesn't look like Kim..." Kiara squeaked.

Then, Yori gasped when the figure stepped out: a woman with long, auburn red hair, braided, and wearing a miko outfit, and have black eyes. She knew who this was.

"Miriam!" Yori exclaimed.

"Miriam-sama!" Kiara exclaimed, jumping into her previous owner's arms.

"What happened, Kiara?" Miriam asked, "When I was summoned, my reincarnation was found on the ground amid a forest of dust."

"Stoppable-san's attack was reflected by Darkness and directed towards Possible-san." Yori explained, "That's what caused the knockout, and the battle within the battlefield. But, I am guessing by now that Stoppable-san has changed into Story-sama."

"Jonathan..." Miriam sighed, "What did he get himself into now? The last time he summoned Lotus Lights was over 5000 years ago, when we first encountered Darkness. I guess now he wants revenge."

"But Stoppable-san was the one who summoned it!" Yori exclaimed, "Not Story-sama!"

Miriam gasped. "Oh no. I'm afraid I'm not completely pure of heart. But I do know one person who is. And that is my reincarnation. Only she can enter through the vortex, for she has no darkness in her heart except the hatred towards her enemies and rivals. Kimberly Ann, awaken!"

The Bamboo Leaf Pendant glowed brightly around Miriam's neck, and resummoned Kim back into her own body.

"What the-" Kim turned and gasped when she saw the swirling portal. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on the sounds under the screaming wind. There were battle cries. One was Darkness' and the other was...

"Ron." Kim shot her eyes open, and ran towards the vortex.

* * *

"Hya!" Darkness threw one attack after another, and Jonathan dodged every single one and defended himself with the Lotus Blade.

Then, when Darkness was out of breath, a figure began to emerge from the swirling walls. The figure's body was glowing brightly, as ancient voices' singing filled the area.

Darkness covered his ears, but Jonathan just gasped. He changed back into Ron, who was now awe-struck. He knew who it was, as the figure began to become more clearer. Until...

_Shhhhhiinnnnnn!_ The sound of a scratching sword created an opening, and let in a familiar female, who's body was glowing brightly.

Ron sheathed the Lotus Blade and was almost speechless when he saw the glowing figure.

"Kim?" Ron wondered out loud, hoarsly. Was it Kim's ghost? Or did she become an angel of some kind?

Kim's eyes were closed, as she paced slowly towards Ron.

When she was an inch away from Ron, she looked up and opened her eyes. She gasped to her own amazement that she made it through. The light and magic of her glowing body made her hair and clothes flutter lightly in the soft wind of the magic.

"Kim, I'm so sorry..." Ron choked through his tears, "I was aiming for Darkness. I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's okay, Ron." Kim answered, her voice with a light echoing quality to it, "Miriam explained everything to me. There's no need for self-torture, Ron. I just want to help you win this battle."

Ron smiled. He placed a hand on the handle of the Lotus Blade. Kim also put her hand on it, over Ron's. Together, they unsheathed the Lotus Blade, the blade glowing ever so brightly.

The two turned, and pointed the sword towards Darkness. The end of the blade released a beam of white light, shot Darkness almost to the swirling walls of the coloseum.

Kim and Ron cautiously walked over to the seemingly unconcious body.

All of a sudden, Darkness snatched Kim's arm and trapped her in his arms, and pushed Ron with his psychic abilities, against the wall of the coloseum. Apparently, his heart wasn't completely pure, still wrapped in some of the secrets he was keeping. Dark ones.

As Ron screamed in pain, Kim felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Ron! Hold on!" Kim yelled in agony.

Finally, when Ron was dropped down the ground, his back scratched and scared by the huge impact from the walls, Kim had enough. Especially with Darkness' next move...

Darkness dropped Kim to the ground, and picked up the Lotus Blade that was twirled on the ground to his feet.

"No..." Kim whispered, "Drop the blade..."

"Finally!" Darkness cackled, picking the Lotus Blade, making the blue hue turn to a dark black, "The Lotus Blade is mine! And I have complete control of the battlefield!"

As Darkness continued to laugh malicently, the blue and white walls of light turned into black and purple.

"Those who are pure of heart can't escape!" Darkness laughed evilly, shooting Ron out of the stadium.

When Ron reached outside, Yori and Kiara gasped.

"The Lotus Blade!" Yori exclaimed, "Where is the Lotus Blade?"

"Somebody help!" a familiar voice screamed from inside the swirling vortex.

Kiara gasped. "Kimberly-sama! I'm coming!"

Luckily, Kiara had a few dark secrets she's been hiding, and managed to enter the wall. When she did, she transformed into her adult self.

"The neko!" Darkness growled.

"Kiara..." Kim called weakly, trapped in Darkness' arm, "Save yourself..."

Her head dropped and her body became limp, as her body's energy was sucked out of Kim's body and into the Lotus Blade.

Darkness threw Kim's body to the ground and held the Lotus Blade with both hands.

Kiara growled with anger. "You will regret this!"

"You have better go back outside before I take your energy supply as well!" Darkness threatened.

"You can take mine..." Kiara replied angrily, "But return Kimberly-sama's!"

"I'm afraid that won't do!" Darkness cackled, a ray of swirling lights shooting towards Kiara.

"Kiara! Leave!" Ron cried, breaking through the dark walls, "I'll save Kimberly-sama!"

Kiara jumped out of the way, just in time, as the attack was disabled.

"You better give the Lotus Blade back!" Ron threatened, hitting Darkness at high speed, knocking him to the other side of the coloseum.

Darkness stood up and knocked Kim's body to his position with his psychic abilities.

That gave Kim an advantage.

She awoke, angry and full of sorrow. As Darkness was about ot sentance Ron to his death, Kim stood up weakly, her head still drooping down, hiding her eyes.

Ron noticed and gasped quietly, as he saw the weak girl stand, and raise her hand, then...

Darkness screamed in agony as Kim shot her hand into Darkness' back.

"Kim!" Ron exclaimed, as Darkness dropped the Lotus Blade, and the coloseum's walls disappeared.

"Possible-san!" Yori exclaimed when she saw what Kim was doing.

"Go, Kimberly-sama!" Kiara exclaimed, now in her young form.

"Celestial Beam!" Kim cried, as her finger nails released glowing lights of pink and silver, weakening Darkness' energy and regaining her own.

"Ron! Yori! Finish him off!" Kim cried, as she pulled out her bloody hand out of Darkness' back. The blood glowed, as the other Lotus Guardians prepared for attack.

"Lotus Wave!"

"Silver Winds!"

"Blood Blades!"

The three attacks collided and destroyed the remains of Darkness.

And in the cave where they found Darkness' tomb, the lamp shattered into a million pieces and returned to the depths of Hell, taking Darkness' soul and body with it.


	6. This Year

**Scroll Epilogue: This Year**

_Author's Note:_

_Final Scroll is here! Scroll "Epilogue" Six: This Year! Featuring A-Teens' "This Year" from the Kim Possible TV Soundtrack! Enjoy and review! And until Season Two of Lotus Legends, "Lotus Legends #5: Sweeped Off My Feet," see ya! Check out the site, ( for miscellaneous, screencaps (coming soon), and more about the series! Even the lyrics and scores from the series! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Kim, wake up."

Kim awoke from her knock out to see her friends hovering above her. She smiled weakly.

Ron and Yori smiled back, and Chiko and Rufus began to cheer with joy.

"What happened to Darkness?" Kim asked, as Ron helped her stand up on her feet.

"He was destroyed completely, and returned to Hell, with his tomb." Ron replied.

"Now, the world is at piece, unless a new threat rises." Yori added.

"Good." Kim smiled, "I hated that guy."

"We all did." Yori smiled.

There was a brief silence, then Ron spoke up. "Kim, I want to ask you something."

_**Na na na, na na na, na na na na  
**__**Na na na, na na na, na na na na na  
**__**Na na na, na na na, na na na na na  
**__**Na na na na na na na na**_

"What's that, Ron?" Kim asked, facing Ron.

Ron kneeled on one knee, took out a velvet box from his pocket, and revealed what was inside to Kim; a diamond ring.

Kim gasped.

"Kimberly Ann Possible," Ron asked, "Will you marry me?"

_**This year  
**__**Is gonna be incredible  
**__**This year  
**__**Is gonna be the one  
**__**All the planets  
**__**Are linin' up for me  
**__**This year  
**__**I'm gonna have fun**_

_**This year  
**__**I'll paint my masterpiece  
**__**This year  
**__**I'll be recognized  
**__**I could feel  
**__**I'm fallin' love for real  
**__**This year  
**__**This year**_

Kim was shocked at what Ron had asked her. She knew that they've been dating for only a few months, but now... she didn't know what to say. She knew love was going to find her. She knew that someday, she would have to spread her wings and fly to a new life, but did it have to be now? Kim didn't want to wait any longer.

_**January  
**__**I'll learn to fly  
**__**February  
**__**Love's gonna find me  
**__**March, April, May  
**__**I'll get carried away!  
**__**Oh! Oh!**_

"Yes!" Kim exclaimed, "Yes!"

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed, and twirled Kim around in the air. A lot of changes were going to happen now...

* * *

_**This year  
**__**I'm gonna reach a penny fall  
**__**This year  
**__**I'll get to the top  
**__**People will ask  
**__**Where'd she get that energy?  
**__**This year  
**__**I'm never gonna stop!  
**__**Oooooooh!**_

A celebration for the defeat of Darkness, which many suffered through the dark evil, was held that night, and Kim was supposed to lead the american style dancing. She found a dancer quickly.

"May I have this dance?" Ron asked, holding out his hand.

"We shall." Kim replied, taking his hand, as Ron led her to the dance floor, and started dancing in the middle of the group.

_**January  
**__**I'll learn to fly  
**__**February  
**__**Love's gonna find me  
**__**March, April, May  
**__**I'll get carried away!  
**__**Oh! Oh!  
**__**Oh! Oh!**_

The music played as the group of people began to dance. Yori danced with Hirotaka, and Kim and Ron lead the dance in the middle. Kim rested her head on Ron's shoulder, as the two danced.

_**This year  
**__**Is gonna be incredible  
**__**This year  
**__**Is gonna be the one  
**__**All the planets  
**__**Are linin' up for me  
**__**This year  
**__**I'm gonna have fun!**_

The two stopped dancing, as Kim took a small step back, and looked down. Ron brought Kim's head up to make eye contact with him, and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

_**I'm gonna have fun----------------------!**_

_**Just watch me  
**__**This year  
**__**This year  
**__**This year**_

The two departed, and met each others' eyes. Kim smiled, and pulled Ron into another kiss. One that lasted longer.

_**Na na na, na na na, na na na na  
**__**Na na na, na na na, na na na na na  
**__**(February's here I will be badiful!)  
**__**Na na na, na na na, na na na na na  
**__**(Just watch me now, babe!)  
**__**This year!**_


End file.
